This invention relates to shipping containers and particularly to shipping containers for grapes and other types of agricultural produce. In the past, boxes of various types such as wooden boxes have been utilized for the shipping of grapes and other agricultural products. Such boxes have numerous disadvantages in addition to being relatively high in cost. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved shipping container.